Disaster
by Kirab Spirit Wolf
Summary: Roy's wife leaves him over his job. Roy has an accident, yet insists he is perfectly fine. Will the injuries Roy is hiding cost him his life?
1. Prolougue

I do not own the characters from Emergency nor the rights to them. This is a story for fun from a very passionate fan of the show sicne I was a little girl. I do plan to finisht his story. I am sorry the others were never finished I had alot of life issues to deal with but I am working on them right now as well as I have had some very good ideas for them pop into my head.

Please do Read and Review. I always love hearing comments on my stories, especially this one because I have been working very hard, day and night to write it.

**Disaster**

Roy fell back onto the couch exhausted. The last 72 hours hadn't been easy. They had responded to four major fires and the squad besides had responded to numerous medical calls. He leaned back, glad to finally be able to relax. He smiled when he saw his beautiful wife Jo-Ann enter the room. That smile

quickly faded when he saw the seriousness in his wifes expression.

"Jo-Ann, Honey? Is Everything Alright?" Roy asked in all seriousness.

The sigh that escaped her lips was one of frustration and sorrow. She brought her head back up to look into Roy's eyes. This would be the hardest thing that Jo-Ann had ever done, but she had to do it, for Chris and Jennifer and for herself.

"No Roy," She spoke up.

"Eveything's not alright."

The questioning look on Roy's face was something out of the ordinary for the normally happy, care-free paramedic. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm leaving Roy," she paused

"and I'm taking Chris and Jennifer with me."

The look on Roy's face was turmoil. His expression showed Anger, Hurt and Confusion.

"But Jo-Ann," He began not quite sure how to continue.

"What have I done to make you want to leave?" he asked hurtfully.

"Roy, Do you know how heart-wrenching it is to have your 4-year old daughter ask if Daddy is going to be coming home that night, or to have your 7-year old son ask if Daddy will be coming home in a bag. Its unbearable Roy."

She was in tears by this time.

Roy was perplexed. Did his children really think this? How could he had been so stupid? How could he have been doing this to his wife and kids and not have noticed?

"Your right Jo-Ann, It isn't fair to your or the kids. You have every right to leave." He stated before walking out the front door, leaving a stunned Jo-Ann standing in the middle of the living room.

Roy got into his jeep, wanting to leave the SUV for Jo-Ann since she was taking the kids. He drove through town, still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. The normally aware and careful Roy was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the tree down in the road. The made contact with the tree going a full 50 MPH. How anyone could survive such a horrible impact is amazing. The snapping of bones and the crunching of metal could be heard as the force of the impact sent Roy whirling into unconsciousness.


	2. Secrets

Johnny sat in his apartment. He had slept for awhile but was now sitting awake and sitting in his kitchen. He didn't really have plans for his days off. Sometimes he thought he'd just rather be at the station. He sighed quietly. He might as well enjoy his days off, after all he only had three, than he would be working yet another 72 hour shift. This was the worst time of the year, which meant little rest, because fires don't have days off.

He wondered what Roy was up to. He contemplated giving him a call, but decided against it. Roy was probably still sound asleep. Although Johnny refused to admit it to himself he was still exhausted. He continued to sit at the table, his brown hair looking like he walked through a room of statically charged balloons. His eyelids began to droop and before long he was slumped over the kitchen table, fast asleep.

* * *

Roy stirred, slowly regaining consciousness. The pain in his chest and head were almost unbearable. What had happened? He remembered, he had hit a tree. Roy sat quietly for a moment, trying to gather his senses. He gazed at the tree for a few moments. How could he have missed seeing it? He was paying for it now, that was for certain. Roy winced as he his hand toward the key in the ignition. Having looked at his chest and finding nothing more than bruising he decided that if the now more compact jeep would start, to drive himself home. It took a couple of tries but the engine finally turned over. The rattling and clanking the vehicle made were awful. The jeep did not sound happy to be awoken from it's tree induced slumber, and lurched forward out of spite. Slowly Roy started driving the battered jeep home. After parking in the driveway, and noticing that the S.U.V was now gone, Roy stumbled his way into the house. He carefully changed out of his bloody shirt and cleaned up the gash on his forehead before making his way to the living room and gingerly lowering his battered body onto the sofa.

* * *

Johnny rubbed his eyes attempting to rid the sleep from them. When had he fallen asleep at the table? He stretched as he stood. He was wide awake now. He picked up the phone and dialed Roy's number. After about 5 minutes of ringing and no answer Johnny became concerned. He knew Roy was at home, he hoped everything was alright and decided to go check on his partner just in case. He grabbed his jacket and keys as he ran out the door.

* * *

Roy had been in too much agony to fall asleep once he had returned home. He was still mentally chastising himself for not seeing the tree, when someone knocked on his door. A look of confusion came to rest on his face. Who could it be? He wasn't expecting company. He hoped it wasn't a salesman, last thing he needed was to deal with one of them right now. He rose carefully from the sofa. It took him the better part of ten minutes to reach the door. He was surprised when he opened it to see Johnny on the other side of it.

"Hey Junior, What brings you by? He didn't try to feign happiness, he was too distraught for the thought to even cross his mind. He did know though that he couldn't let Johnny see the agony he was physically in right now. He wasn't one to normally hide an injury from anyone especially Johnny, but he was sure he was fine and that it was just some bruises and last thing he needed right now was to deal with Bracket, Morton , Early or Dix. He just wanted to be left alone, although he was secretly glad that Johnny had shown up.

* * *

"When you didn't answer your phone I figure I should come check and make sure everything was ok." Johnny paused for a moment relaxing how run-down and depressed Roy appeared, also noticing Jo-Ann and the kids were nowhere in sight hut didn't put two and two together right than.

"From the looks of it I was right, You look awful Roy."

* * *

Roy sighed softly.

"I wish everything was ok Partner. I don't know what I'm going to do without Jo and the kids Johnny." The hurt and pain in voice was most evident just than.

* * *

Johnny was shocked at what Roy had just said. Had something happened to Jo and the kids? He had noticed the S.U.V was gonna nd had assumed Jo and the kids had gone on some type of errands. Had something horrible happened to them Johnny worried.

"What happened Roy? Are Jo and the kids ok?" He asked concerned.

Roy looked up at Johnny. He thought Jo and the kids were hurt, he knew by the concerned and somewhat panicked look that was written all over Johnny's face.

* * *

"Yes, they are fine... Jo left me Junior... She said my job was too hard on her and the kids. " He paused, "I suppose she was probably right, it wasn't fair to them and I should have seen it. It's too late now though. They are gone."

Roy and Johnny talked for a couple of hours. They talked about various things, life being a major part of that. Johnny had always been very understanding when Roy needed someone to talk to, despite him being a kid at heart he could also be very mature when the time called for it and that was something Roy was very thankful for.

* * *

"Well," Johnny started, standing up.

"I guess I should go and let you get some rest. You sure look like you could use it. You gonna be ok Roy? Something tells me your not telling me everything." Johnny said raising an eyebrow at Roy.

* * *

"Yes I'm fine Junior. It's nothing." Roy lied. He hated lying to Johnny, but he was sure he was going to be just fine and didn't want to deal with anymore people right now. He really just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Johnny wasn't sure he should believe Roy when he said he was only exhausted. Yeah he looked exhausted, but Johnny sensed there was something much more serious going on here that Roy would not divulge.

Just than Roy ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and Johnny noticed the deep gash on his forehead. His eyes widened a bit when he saw this.

"That gash there doesn't look like nothing Roy." Johnny stated a bit annoyed that Roy was holding something back from him.

"What they hell happened Partner? That gash didn't just appear out of nowhere so don't you dare try to tell me it's nothing." He was determined to get at least part of the story out of Roy whether he wanted to tell him or not.

* * *

Roy sighed. Well, he thought, he couldnt keep the crash from Johnny any longer, that was evident.

"It's ok Junior. I'm fine just had a minor run in with a tree." Roy state sheepishly, still embarrassed about the earlier accident that had all but totaled him and his car.

He hoped Johnny wouldn't drag this out and believe that he really was ok.

Johnny eyed Roy, not sure whether to believe him or not. He finally relented figuring that if something were seriously wrong Roy would have told him. He sighed.

"Alright Partner, Your off the hook, for now." Johnny stated.

"But I will call later to check on you." He said as he walked out the door and made his way to the driveway.

* * *

Roy closed the door before making his way slowly back to the living room ad lowered himself onto the couch.  
His was grateful for Johnny's company, but it was good to be alone again. He took a deep breath, which caused his chest to scream in pain. He was a bit puzzled but just chalked it up to being tense and upset.


	3. Bad Decisions

Roy drifted in and out sleep for the next 3 hours. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stay asleep. There was no place he was comfortable so he just lay on the couch doing the best he could to get some rest. He had just drifted to sleep again when the ringing of the phone jerked him awake. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him. He attempted to rise for the phone, when a wave of dizziness hit him.

He fell back onto the sofa, feeling defeated. Now he knew, something was seriously wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have lied to Johnny. He could really use Junior right now. Fifteen minutes later the dizziness he felt had proceeded to get worse, and was now accompanied by a migraine of a headache and he couldn't see straight. The pain in his cheat had worsened. He now realized what could be wrong and it worried him. He sure hoped that when he was unable to answer the phone, Johnny would be by to check on him.

* * *

Johnny became increasingly worried when Roy failed to answer the telephone. After trying twice more to raise a response from Roy with no luck, Johnny jumped up still holding the phone.

"L.A. County Fire Dispatch? This is Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage. I am currently off duty and am requesting a Squad be dispatched to the residence of Firefighter/Paramedic Roy DeSoto. He was involved in a collision with a tree earlier in the day and may have suffered internal injuries."

"10-4 Gage. Today is a busy day, but we will dispatch the next available squad to your location."

"10-4 L.A."

He hung up the phone and ran out the door forgetting his jacket and not even bothering to lock his apartment door. The only thing that was on his mind was to get to Roy as fast as he could. He knew he had been right. Something had been seriously wrong Roy.

* * *

The pain in Roy's chest made it difficult to breath. The nausea he was experiencing was not helped by the dizziness hat also plagued him. Roy groaned, he wasn't sure whether he was going to vomit or pass out. He hoped someone came soon, or he might not survive. He tried again to reach the phone, but even the slightest of movements made his body scream. Coughs started to rack his body, causing his dizziness to worsen from the agony his body was already in. He still found it hard to breathe and worried that this is how he would die, alone, on his sofa, all because he had lied to his partner. It wasn't long before his prayers were answered, and he heard loud, frantic knocking on his front door.

* * *

Johnny was frantically knocking on Roy's front door.

"Roy?" he called out. Receiving no response he called out again.

"Roy! Roy, Pally? It's me Johnny!" he called out worried at the silence.

Finally fed up with waiting for a response, Johnny rammed into Roy's door with his shoulder. He rammed Roy's door one more time and succeeded in fracturing his shoulder and also getting the door open. He was in pain, but his last concern was for himself. He ran into the house and saw Roy shakily sitting on the sofa. He ruched to his partner's side. He had called for a squad before he rushed over, anticipating the need for them. He was glad for that, because Roy looked like was in sore shape, and would need medical aid as soon as he could get it to him.

* * *

  
Roy was relieved to see Johnny's face in front of him. He was still nauseous and dizzy. He looked up into Johnny's eyes.

"Sorry." He croaked softly.

* * *

Johnny knelt down next to Roy. He looked pretty bad. He heard Roy say sorry, and a look of confusion came across his face.

"Sorry? What on earth for Roy?" Johnny asked of him, not knowing what his partner thought he had to be sorry for.

"Lied."

"Tree."

"Hurt Bad." Roy just barely managed to get out.

Now Johnny understood. Roy had been severely injured in his collision with the tree. He was depressed and didn't want Johnny to worry, so he had lied about being injured. Only, he hadn't realized how severe his injuries really were.

"Aw Roy, it's ok partner. Don't be sorry." Johnny explained.

"Johnny, I'm" Roy started to day, gagging.

"Shh Roy, now don't talk. Come on, let's lay you back here pal." Johnny told him.

Roy leaned forward and before he could lay back, vomited dark red blood all over Johnny.


	4. Touch and Go

The sight of blood had never made him squeamish, nor did it now, but it did confirm his worst fears. Roy had internal injuries and severe breathing difficulties. Johnny suspected a punctured lung and that certainly didn't help Roy's situation. Where was that damn squad? Roy wouldn't last much longer without medical aid. He decided, that was it. Roy had to get to Rampart NOW. He hoisted Roy into his arms like a child and took him out to his Land Rover. He sat Roy in the passenger side before running and jumping into the drivers seat. He placed a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Roy. I will get you some help, even if it kills me." He exlaimed as he floored the Land Roverout of the driveway and towards Rampart General Hosptal. He drove as fast as he could without causing an accident. He hoped Roy could hold on that long.

"Come on! Get out of te way! This man needs to get to a hospital!" Johnny yelled at the traffic blocking his path. Ten, long, agonising minutes after leaving Roy's house he pulled up to the Emergency doors of Rampart General Hospital. He leapt from his Land Rover and ran inside. He soon found Dr. Kelly Brackett in the staff lounge sipping a cup of coffee. Johnny ran over to him, leaning on the table and panting heavily.

Brackett looked highly concerned at the bloodies, breathless paramedic. He grabbed onto Johnny's arm to try and get him to sit down.

"John, what happened?" He asked him.

"Roy, It's Roy Doc. He's in awful bad shape."  
He pulled Dr. Brackett along with him towards the emergency doors.

"He hit a tree this morning. Wouldn't tell me he was hurt. Think he has a punctured lung and some broken ribs." Johnny blurted out as they approached to the Land Rover right outside the emergency doors at a fully sprint. Roy's respirations were now shallow and labored. Things didn't look good for the senior officer.

* * *

Johnny just stood by the door and watched as they worked on Roy. What was going to happen to Roy? His partner, friend and the only family he had. Had he gotten him there in time? It would be his fault if Roy didn't make it. He gulped. He should have caught itearlier. he should have seen it, should have known. Damnit, he should have done something.

Dixie grabbed Johnny's arm and gently led him from the room.

"Come one Johnny, let's get a cup of coffee huh?" She said gently, guiding him towards the staff lounge.

"They will do all they can Johnny" Dix said softly.

Johnny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before replying.

"Ya know Dix, I knew something was wrong when I went by his house earlier, but he insisted he was fine. I shouldn;t have listened. I should have known. It's all my fault Dix. Roy may die because of my ignorance."

Dixie couldn't believe thewords coming out of Johnny's mouth.

"John Gage!" she said sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous. It was an accident, plain and simple. Your not supeman Johnny. You don't have X-Ray vision. If Roy said he was fine there was no way for you to know otherwise. It's your quick thinking that may save his life Johnny." She lectured.

He shook his head.

"I just should have known Dix. I need to go call JoAnn.: He said, leaving the room, head hung low.

* * *

Johnny paces across the waiting room, waiting for any news on Roy's condition. He was still pacing when he noticed JoAnn rush in. He avoided making eye contact with her, still feeling like he was responsible for Roy's current state. She rushed over to Johnny once she spotted him.

"How is he Johnny?" She asked him, near tears again.

Johnny sighed and put his hand to his head.

"Not good JoAnn." He swalloed

"If only I had done something earlier, maybe he would have a chance. It's all my fault JoAnn. It's all my fault. I'm I'm sorry."

JoAnn was crying again by now, unable to hold back her tears. She brushed back Johnny's hair.

"Johnny, it's not your fault. If it's anyones faultit's mine. I was leaving him, he got upset and left. If I had never said I was leaving him, he never would have left and if he hadn't left he never would have hit that tree. It's my fault Johnny, not yours." JoAnn said tearfully.

Johnny stared at JoAnn's tear soaked face. He put his hand n her shoulder.

"No JoAnn, It's not your fault. I don't think though, that you realized how much Roy depends on you. You, Chris and Jenny are all that keeps Roy going sometimes. He really loves you guys JoAnn. Your all he's got."

"I know Johnny. I just wish I had realized sooner. Maybe than," Her voice broke off and she fell into Johnny's arms shaking with her sobs.

* * *

Johnny held JoAnn DeSoto in a loving embrace, as she cried, worried she may never see her husband alive again. Dr. bracket was soon seen walking towards them.

"Johnny, JoAnn." He noddes at them.

"Hey Doc, how's Roy?" Johnny questioned.

"Stable for now Johnny. If it weren't for your quick thinkingwhen a squad was not availailableRoy woud have rolled in here in a body bag. Your partner owes his life to you John Gage." Brackett Commended.

"Ya, sure." Johnny retorted.

"Don't start that Gage. You did a commendable job when you had no medical equipment available to you. He's alive because of you John Gage." Brackett said sternly.

"I suppose Doc. How's Roy?" he asked.

"Well, he is just stable enough for surgery, to repair tat pucntured lung you caught wind of on the way. Once he is out of recovery and into ICU I will come get both of you." He patted Johnny on the back as he walked off to O.R. 3 to beginwork on repairing Roy's damaged lung.


	5. Precious Time

Johnny pushed open the door to the ICU room containing his partner. Roy looked awful, hooked up to i.v's, an EKG machine and respirator. He stood next to Roy's bed, using the railing to steady himself. He could barely stand to see him like this, but he couldn't bare to night be by his partner's side. All he coud do nowas wait, and hope that Roy woke up. JoAnn had already left making Johnny promise to call her at her mothers if there was any significant change. She hadn't wanted to leave but she had two children who needed her elsewhere and she knew he was in good hands.

How could he have let it get this bad? He wouldn't be able to stop blaming himself until Roy was awake and out of imminent danger. The next forty eight hours were quiet and un-eventful. Johnny didn't sleep or leave Roy's bed side once during this time. Johnny was sitting beside Roy's bed when the heart monitor began to scream. He leapt to his feet. hitting the button signaling a Code Blue and began CPR on Roy.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Come on Roy! I won't let you die! Come one Roy, Breathe!"

The couple of minutes it took for Dr. Brackett to reach Roy's room seemed to take an eternity.

"What happened Johnny?" Bracket asked quickly.

"I, I don't know Doc. His heart just suddenly stopped. I started CPR immediately." Johnny said, continuing chest compressions on Roy.

He only stopped when Dixie grabbed hold of his shoulders and gently led him from the room.

"They got him back Johnny. You did good. Try to relax and I will come get you once he's stable again, ok?" Dixie said softly.

Johnny just nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Is he going to make it Dix? Give it to me straight. I'm a paramedic remember? I know things aren't looking good." His eyes pleaded with her. He just wanted the honest to god truth.

"I know that you know Johnny. I would never try to sugar-coat it for you. Your too smart for that. Your also right, things aren't looking good for Roy. That cardiac arrest has only lessened his chances, but he may not have any chance at all if you hadn't been there. You know Johnny, that Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett will do all they possible can." She finished, squeezing Johnny's shoulder.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ya, I know Dix, I know."

He slowly made his way down the hall to call JoAnn. He was not looking forward to making this call. He picked up the phone and dialed JoAnn's mother's house. He swallowed when it started to ring.

"JoAnn?" He asked quietly.

"It's Johnny." He paused, listening.

"No, it's not. Roy went into cardiac arrest." Hysterical crying could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Now JoAnn. Try to calm down. They got him back."

"No, they won't know for sure until he wakes up whether or not there will be any permanent brain damage."

"Yes, I will JoAnn. I promise. Try to take it easy and I will call you if anything changes ok? Give Chris and Jenny a hug from their Uncle Johnny. Alright, bye JoAnn." Johnny set the phone back on the cradle.  
He paced back and forth until Dr. Brackett appeared in the waiting room.

"Doc?" He said questioningly.

"He's stable again Johnny. Almost didn't him back this time. You are a credit to the Paramedic Program John. It was your quick thinking that once again kept him from checking out permanently. You can go back in now if you wish." Brackett told him. Johnny nodded his head.

* * *

Brackett saw Johnny nod his head and start for Roy's room.

He was beginning to worry about Johnny. He needed to find Dixie. He headed off for the bay station and was relieved to see Dixie sitting there amongst some paperwork.

"Hey Dix?" he asked.

Dixie's looked up up at the sound of Kel Brackett saying her name.

"Yes Kel?" she questioned.

"I'm worried about John Gage. He has just been wasting away the last couple of day at Roy's side. He hasn't slept or eaten anything. He isn't going to do him or his partner any good by running his body down."

"Ya, I know what you mean Kel. He's worried about his partner that's all."

"Maybe Dix, maybe. All the same though would you please keep an eye on him for me?" Kel asked seriously.

"Sure thing Kel." Dixie replied with a smile.

"Thanks Dix." he said as he left to finish his rounds.

He really hoped Johnny wouldn't let himself get too worn down. That could spell disaster. He worried for Roy as well. He hoped that his luck kept holding out and that Roy wouldn't end up checking into the morgue. If they lost Roy it would be a crushing blow to Johnny.


	6. Exhaustion

It had been almost two weeks since Roy's cardiac arrest and he still wasn't awake. Though he was now able to control his own breathing and the respirator had been removed a few days earlier. Roy was now off the critical list, but the extent of the brain damage if any was still unknown.

Johnny though, was pushing his body to it's limits. In the past two weeks he had not slept, nor eaten. Johnny was a skinny person already at 160lbs, but do his not having eaten in his two week vigilance at Roy's bedside, he had dropped an alarming twenty pounds. Johnny definitely did not look good, weighing 140lbs. He looked up when Dixie entered the room.

"Hey Johnny"

"Dix" He said.

"What do you say we go get some lunch and a coffee huh?"

"Nah Dix. I'm not really hungry." He answered quietly.

"Don't you give me John Gage. You wasting away here isn't going to do Roy any good." She said sternly

He sighed and reluctantly, got up to follow her.

Johnny sat, picking at his sandwich. He really had no appetite, or desire to eat. After about 20 minutes he stood.

"Thanks for the effort Dix, but I'm just not hungry. I'm sorry."

His legs felt like they were made of jello. He held onto the table to stay upright, hoping Dixie wouldn't notice the trouble he was having standing upright. Unfortunately his luck was not holding out today. Dixie noticed his inability to stand straight without support and grabbed hold of his arm in an effort to steady him.

"Ordelie, bring me that wheelchair." Dixie hollered.

"Awwww Dix, No, I'm fine." Johnny insisted.

"Nonsense Johnny. You are suffering from malnutrition and near exhaustion. You need to rest and get some food in you. You look horrible John Gage. I mean look at yourself. You have lost twenty pounds in the last two weeks, wasting away next to Roy's bed." Dixie said with a no-nonsense tone about her.

"I can't rest Dix. I need to be with Roy. I promised JoAnn. I promised him." He said his voice starting to sound panicked.

"Alright hotshot, I arrange for you to be in the same room as Roy, IF you agree to get some rest AND let Dr. Brackett do what he feels necessary. Deal?"

Johnny wanted to protest, but his desire to be near his patner was stronger. He sighed and avoided Dixie's eyes.

"Deal." Came his reluctant reply.

"Good" Dixie said rolling him off in the direction of Roy's and now his room. She tossed him a gown.

"Put that on and hop into that bed Johnny."

"Awww, but Dix." He whined.

"No arguments from you John Gage. We had a deal, remember?"

Johnny reluctantly obeyed Dixie's orders.

"See, now that wasn't so painful was it?" Dixie chided.

She grabbed for an i.v. and headed towards Johnny. When Johnny saw this he groaned.

"Awww Dix, come on. Is that really necessary?" Came that famous Gage whine again.

"Doctors orders Johnny." She proclaimed.

He laid back and sighed, staring out the window away from Dixie, looking out the window. He still fretted over Roy's condition. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Roy were to die.

He obeyed Dixie's orders, for awhile. After about 24 hours he just couldn't stand it anymore.

He stood on legs that were still somewhat shaky, and pulling his i.v. along with him seated himself in the wheelchair beside his bed. He wheeled himself over next to Roy putting one hand on Roy's and the other on the bed railing. Johnny spoke to Roy.

"I promised I would be right here when you wake up Roy, and I refuse to break that promise. Despite what you may be thinking right now Roy, JoAnn loves you with all her heart. She has even been here to see you a few times, but you just haven't woke up. She's really worried about you Pally, and so am I." He finished. He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up again.

"Your the only partner I want Pally. Everyone will be in serious trouble if I get permanently stuck with "The Walking Rulebook" for a partner." He chuckled slightly, finding some humour in his previous statement.

Johnny kept his promise for three more long days and nights. He had an arm on Roy's bed, hand on-top of his partner's. He was almost ready to believe that Roy may never wake up. His eyes were downcast and staring at the cold linoleum floor.

"Come on Roy! If you don't wake up, JoAnn will lose her husband, Chris and Jenny will lose their father, and I will lose my big brother, partner and best friend. Beside that I will probably end up partnered with Craig Brice, Now you wouldn't want that would you?" Johnny teased his unresponsive partner.

He was just about to go back to his bed when he heard, faintly

"Nope, Wouldn't want that. He's...a...Walking Rule Book." Roy looked at him with a small crooked smile until he saw that Johnny was in hospital clothes and had an i.v. in his right arm.

"What happened... to you.. Junior?" He questioned, worrying about the junior paramedic.

"Aww, it's nothin' Roy. Don't worry about me." he said

"Nothing my foot John Gage." Dixie said entering the room.

Oh no. Johnny knew, by the tone in her voice, and the look on her face that she was not pleased with him. He made his back to his bed and unsteadily climbed into it.

"Now you stay put young man, or I may have to breakout those restraints I promised you." Dixie told him in all seriousness.

He sighed, and stared out the window. Before long, for the first time in almost three weeks he was sound asleep. Roy looked at Dixie, a questioning and concerned look spread across his features.

"What happened.. to him? Looks like he's had... one heck of a... rough day." He asked a smiling Dixie McCall.

Looking down at him, Dixie answered.

"More like a rough three weeks."

Roy looked more confused than ever, he swallowed.

"Was I really.." he paused.

"Was I really out for three weeks?"

"Almost Roy, and that stubborn partner of your never left your side. It may have been a good thing he didn't too. He helped bring you back to use twice. He save your life Roy, but it has been taking it's toll on his body as well." Dixie explained.

"How did he... How did he get so worn Dix?"

"Well, your partner here hasn't eaten or slept in almost three weeks. He adamantly refused to leave your side for any reason. He was real worried about you Roy, we all were."

Roy looied away before quietly replying.

"I bet JoAnn isn't." A tinge of sorrow could be heard clearly in his voice.

"Your wrong Roy. She is worried sick about you." Dixie patted the senior paramedic's hand.

"But, Johnny and JoAnn both blame themselves for your accident."

Roy looke surprised.

"What?! But... Why? If it's anyones fault, it's my own for not watching where I was going." He finished sounding quite embarrassed.

"You couldn't have known that tree was there Roy. JoAnn blames herself for leaving you, because she thinks if she hadn't left than you would have had no reason to drive and the accident would have never happened. Johnny blames himself for not catching your condition sooner, and has been beating himself up over it. Johnny took it the hardest.  
It's just lucky you woke up Roy. The way he's been wasting away, we thought we might end-up losing both sides of the best Paramedic team in L.A. County." Dixie gave him a small smile.

"Johnny has been keeping JoAnn updated. She should be by in while. I know she will be thrilled that your awake. She said to tell you that she is sorry she couldn't be here more but she she didn't have anyone to watch the kids for long periods of time. Now, get some rest, and I'll be back later." Dixie said before turning and leaving the room.


	7. Together Again

Roy turned to his sleeping partner.

"I owe ya one Junior." he said before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Dixie and Kel Brackett watched the two sleeping paramedics for a few moments.

"Looks like they've done it again Kel."

"They sure have Dix. I'd say they should both make a complete and speedy recovery."

"They sure are lucky to have each other as partners, and friends."

"That they are Dix."

With that they both headed off in the direction of the break room.

* * *

Roy awoke a few hours later. Feeling a hand on-top of his, he looked over, expecting to see Johnny. He was shocked to see that it was not Johnny, but was in fact the love of his life, JoAnn. He looked away from her, ashamed.

"JoAnn" He paused.

"What... What are you doing here?"

He couldn't believe she was there. He thought she hated him.

"I came to see my husband Roy. Is he here?" She asked biting her lip and allowing a small smile to cross her face.

Roy smiled and nodded.

"Ya he's here, in all his glory." He chuckled softly.

JoAnn put her arms around his neck, her head on his chest and let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Roy. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Roy took her tear dampened face in his hands.

"This is not your fault honey. This isn't your or Johnny's fault. How about we blame the tree Ok?" He asked her grinning.

JoAnn giggled.

"Ok?" Roy asked again.

"Ok." She agreed nodding.

* * *

"I'm sorry JoAnn. I know my job is hard on you and the kids. I wish I knew how to change that."

"Don't worry Roy. I was upset and confused. I'm terrified of losing you, but I can never take away the passion you have for helping people and I can't in good conscious take you away from the people whose lives depend on you being there everyday. I realized something after I left Roy."

"What's that?" Roy asked

"That together, we can make it through anything, but alone I'm doomed." She smiled at him.

* * *

Johnny grinned, having heard most of the conversation between Roy and JoAnn. He still felt guilty, but he was glad that JoAnn no longer did and that her and Roy were once again where they belonged, together.

* * *

It had been a week since Roy had regained conciousness and both him and Johnny were due to be discharged from Rampart that afternoon.  
Johnny was laying on his bed, arm over his eyes. Roy was reading a magazine, when Chet walked in.  
Roy put down his magazine and sat up straighter at the sight of company.

"Hey Chet" Roy greeted.

"Hey there Roy. How ya doin?"

"Oh, much better. Can't wait to get out of and back to JoAnn's home-cooked meals."

"I hear ya there." Chet replied nodding. He glanced over at Johnny.

"What about Gage there? What's ya do Roy, drug him?"

"Oh hardy har har Chet." Johnny retorted.

"Oh.. My.. God.. He talks." Chet heckled. Johnny just rolled his eyes.

"Geez Gage, did you decide to become anorexic for you exercise regimen? Cause let me tell ya, it just isn't working for ya." Chet continued to tease his pigeon.

"Oh! Chet.. Shut Up!" He snapped in his usual way, sending his pillow flying at the curly-haired fireman.

Roy just laughed. It was just what they all needed to ease the tension.

* * *

Dr. Kelly Brackett walked into room 205 just in time to see a pillow sailing from across the room at Chet Kelly.

"Whoa John. What's the pillow arsenal for?"

"Nothing" Johnny replied sheepishly.

Roy grinned at Brackett.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary Doc. Just the usual Phantom vs. Pigeon relationship."

"I see. Well, could the "Phantom" please keep his pranks to the station house?" Bracket asked, eyeing Chet who was leaning against the wall near Roy's bed.

"Oh sure thing Doc. The Phantom would never do that here." Chet promised.

"So, Doc. When can we get outta here?" Johnny asked of Brackett.

"What John? Don't like our hospitality anymore?"

"It's not like that Doc. I mean, a month straight of this food would drive anyone out of their right minds. In any case it's definitely enough for me." Johnny admitted.

Brackett laughed, something he didn't do often.

"Sometime this afternoon Johnny." He answered.

"You boys can get yourselves ready if you wish, and I will go start your discharge paperwork." Brackett told them, know in their states that it may take them a bit.

"I'll be back in awhile." Brackett said, exiting the room.

"Well, I better go too. See you later Roy, John." With that Chet also exited the room.

Roy sat up slowly, as did Johnny.

"How do you feel Pally?"

"Sore" Roy replied

"You Junior?"

"Exhausted, I could sleep for weeks." Johnny answered.

"I hear ya there Junior."


	8. Duty Calls

Johnny whistled happily as he strolled into the locker room of Station 51. He had slept straight through his days off and was gaining back the weight he had lost, thanks to JoAnn and Marco's over protective mother who kept trying to stuff him like a tamale. He was glad to be back at work. It was where he belonged. Where he felt at home, with his shift-mates, his family. Johnny was just finishing buttoning his shirt when Roy entered.

"Hey Roy." He greeted his partner.

"Hey Johnny"

The morning was going smoothly, until one of the "Phantom's" water flinging pranks left him drenched.

"Chet!" Johnny screamed.

"What? Chet asked trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

Seeing a soaking wet Johnny, Chet laughed.

"So the Phantom got you again huh Gage? I will let him know what a good job he is doing and about your distaste for his pranks." Chet continued grinning like a cheshire cat. He took one last look at the soaked paramedic before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Johnny glared at Chet as he walked off, before heading off himself towards the locker room to change into a dry uniform. Chet would get his, Johnny would make sure of that. He was pulling on his shirt and buttoning it when Roy entered.

"Junior?" Roy questioned

"Ya Roy?" Johnny asked

"I know what you did for me. I never did get a chance to thank you properly. I really owe ya Junior."

"No ya don't Roy. If I had caught it earlier, I wouldn't have had to save you."

"Don't day that Junior. I lied to you, which I deeply regret, but it is in no way your fault. I was in denial that I was seriously injured."

Johnny sat on the edge of his open locker, hand on his knee. He sighed.

"Ya, I suppose your right Roy. I just felt so guilty, when I found you. Than almost losing you, twice. I though I was gonna have a heart attack Roy."

Roy sat on the bench in front of Johnny.

"Ya, I know. Dix told me you stayed by my side and didn't move until the moment I woke up."

Johnny nodded

"Well, as stupid of a stunt as that was, Tanks Junior."

Roy patted Johnny's should as they exited the locker room, to finish yet another shift at Station 51.


End file.
